


From Where You're Standing (On Your Own)

by Tortellini



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Drama, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Minor Character Death, Sad, Sad Ending, Violence, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (THG AU) Dean Winchester goes into the Hunger Games frightened and defiant. He needs to return home to his baby brother Sammy, because he's all he has. He's prepared to do whatever he has to get back to Sam before he meets the other kids who will have to die in order for him to win. Andy Gallagher blurts out fuck and has an easy grin; Ava Wilson is a little smarter than she originally looks; and Layla Rourke might even be someone Dean could fall for. In a different life.Oneshot





	From Where You're Standing (On Your Own)

"Jesus  _fuck!"_ A short dark-haired guy screeches, throwing out his arms to stop his companions. The rickety roller coaster track ends abruptly: if he had taken another step forward then he would've fallen to his death. 

A girl with a friendly, chubby face snickers slightly. "Points for creativity, Andy."

The third person, a tall guy  with scruffy hair then scoffs at her. "Okay, Ava. Let's see what you would've done."

"It wasn't an insult, Dean. I was being serious."

"No, you were being offensive."

"Please, guys," the last member of the four speaks up--she's another girl, this one blonde and frail. Her voice is like paper. "Let's not fight like this. Please."

There's a tense silence then as the stand on the broken roller coaster track. The sky is a deep gray and it's bitterly cold like autumn. Finally:

"...well c'mon guys. We can't stay here. This'll fall apart any moment now." Ava states plainly. She watches the others. Andy and Layla, the blonde, are nodding. Dean purses chapped lips but eventually does the same.

They file off the track. Dean, the oldest at seventeen and in all honesty the strongest out of all them, is in the lead. Then Layla, her bony fingers rubbing her token (a rosary). Ava, pushing her hair behind her ear, is in step next to Andy.

"Aw man, right now I'd kill for a pair of slippers," is what Andy says. All they got was cold-but-durable boots with thin socks of course. She silently agrees. It's just...well, snarky Dean would never say something like that. No other guy she knows would either. She had decided awhile ago she likes Andy. He's smart, and hilarious, and upbeat. He's a good ally. 

"Was I really offensive?" She wonders out loud. 

"Nah," he smiles. "You weren't. Those were the first two words that came to my mind! I was so surprised--"

"Me too."

"Yeah but you weren't the one about to walk into thin air, fifty feet above the ground," he says, cocking an eyebrow. True. She nods solemnly; he sticks his hands in his pants pockets. 

She studies him out of the corner of her eyes. Would she be sad if Andy Gallagher died? If he fell to his death, if he was just a red smudge on the rocky ground below? Yes. She tells herself that it's because she'd be sad if any of her allies died. Layla too, or even Dean, but especially Andy. 

After all only one can win the Hunger Games. 

"But it's all good," he breaks through her thoughts then. "I'm fine. Still me, still alive." He beams and pats himself down jokingly. 

Ava tries to smile back, but her thoughts are still filled with his death. Which will have to happen if she's to win. 

It doesn't really seem to phase him that she doesn't answer. Instead he says: "So where are we going?"

Dean and Layla are too far ahead to answer. Ava says, "Back to our old camp."

"But that's so far away!"

She shrugs; he hops down from the divet of the track, and turns to offer her his hand. His hand is small and warm. She frowns and hesitates. He laughs. "C'mon, Ava."

"I can do it my--"

He looks her in the eyes and says, "Take my hand." Something clouds her but she does anyway, feeling a little weird. Only after she's walking on regular ground does she full realize she'd taken his hand like he wanted. 

Again, Andy isn't bothered. "Your hands are freezing."

"I didn't snag an extra pair of socks like Layla." At his confused look, she explains, "She wears them on her hands when it gets really cold." Though she wasn't right now which is weird. 

"Huh," he says. "Dean! How much longer, man?"

"We're almost there, kiddo."

Andy sulks. "I'm fifteen. I'm not that much younger than you, Twelve."

"You're fifteen?" Ava asks. 

"Yep. Almost sixteen though," he adds. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." 

Andy huffs dramatically. "Everyone is older than me!" Even so though, he's smiling.

"Jess wasn't." Dean says. Almost inaudible. Nothing more than a croak. 

The air changes immediately. Andy pales and turns sad. "Dean, I...I'm so sorry...there was nothing we could've--"

Dean laughs. It's cold. "You don't understand, Andrew," he says then and Andy winces. "It wasn't just like she was a cute little girl I wanted to protect and that was it. No. She...my little brother was friends with her back home. Best friends with her." He trailed off. 

Layla lays a hand on his arm. "She's in a better place. She's in Heaven."

"There's no such thing."

"What do you thinks kept me going all this time?" She asks flatly. Her knuckles are white around the rosary. "Dean, I'm not going to win. I'm sick. I'm not strong." She shudders and swallows. "But I know that. But you--one of you could win."

Even if it's true that she won't win, they know it will hurt when she dies--it will hurt Dean especially. 

**Author's Note:**

> Arena: An old theme park. Not much detail is given here too much; the main thing is that they were walking on a roller coaster. 
> 
> Dean Winchester: Seventeen years old, from District 12. Poor and scruffy. Trying to go home to his baby brother. His brother's friend (crush) Jess, thirteen years old, went into the arena with him and presumably died right away, possibly at the Bloodbath. 
> 
> Andy Gallagher: Fifteen years old, from District 5. Though not trained in a weapon, not bad at knives. His district partner is Layla Rourke. Andy is good-natured, short with dark hair and brown eyes. He becomes allies with Dean and the others. 
> 
> Layla Rourke: Sixteen years old, from District 5. Frail and blonde, not at all very strong, and has for the most part given up winning the Games, though she's still alive when this takes place. Dean Winchester especially has a soft spot for her. She's 'sick', mentioned, unspecified; religious, her token from home is a rosary.
> 
> Ava Wilson: Sixteen years old, from District 3. Described as having a chubby, friendly face. Dark hair, rather short as well. Sentimental, friendly, though she has not in fact given up on winning the Games. Frequently thinks about how she will have to kill or watch her allies be killed so that she can go home.


End file.
